The Crucible: MY alternate ending
by KeidaHattori
Summary: I did this as an english asignment and got 100% on it, I rated this the way I did because of implied/almost hanging. I know that Hale is OOC, but this is my opinion. I wrote it in the format Arthur Miller used out of repect, and own NOTHING. Miller does.


WARNING: Biblical references and prayer. Don't like, don't read!

The Crucible Alternate Ending

_The setting is the gallows, with nooses around the necks of _**REBECCA NURSE**_, _**MARTHA COREY**_,_ _and _**JOHN PROCTER**_. The _**EXECUTIONER**_ is preparing to drop the trap doors when _**HALE**_,_** MARY WARREN**_, and _**BETTY PARRIS**_ burst onto the platform._

**HALE: **_Shouting as best he can while winded,_ Stop! For the love of God and all that is holy, stop!

**EXECUTIONER: **_Looking surprised and irritated, _Mister Hale, I cannot stop the execution. I have my orders from the court. _He turns to pull the lever for the doors._

**MARY **_and _**BETTY: **_In unison, _They are innocent! _The _**EXECUTIONER**_ looks at the girls._

**EXECUTIONER: **_Dubiously, _Have you proof?

**MARY: **_Flustered but determined, _We do.

**HALE: **They say it has all been pretense. _The villagers gasp, and _**THOMAS PUTNAM **_shoves his way through the crowd until he is in front of the platform._

**PUTNAM: **You two lie, or witched by John Procter!

**BETTY: **_In a small but confident voice, _We do not lie!

**MARY: **We repent what we have done. We have falsely accused our fellow Christians of witchcraft.

**PUTNAM: **_Enraged, _You lie! _Fighting their way through the throng, _**RUTH PUTNAM **_and _**FRANCIS NURSE **_make it to the platform. _**PUTNAM **_is furious with _**RUTH**_, _Child! _He comes toward her in a menacing way, grabbing her upper arm and jerking her toward him,_ Come here or you will rue the day you were born! **RUTH **_resists him, and _**PUTNAM**_ raises his hand to strike her. _**HALE**_ steps forward and tears _**RUTH **_from _**PUTNAM'S**_ grasp, pulling the girl behind him and using his body as a shield._

**HALE: **_With controlled rage, _You shall not lay a finger on this child! **PUTNAM **_charges to attack _**RUTH**_, but_** HALE**_ slams the heels of his hands into _**PUTNAM'S**_ chest and left shoulder, knocking him to the ground._

**RUTH:**_ From behind _**HALE**_,_ I won't lie for you any more Father! I won't help you take any more innocent lives! **DANSFORTH **_and the other judges arrive and before anyone can say a word, _Your Excellency! These people are innocent! I can prove it, please sir!

**DANSFORTH:** What be this proof? Speak, child! Speak nothing but the truth, for I tire of this folly!

**NURSE:**_ In an encouraging and supportive tone, _Remember Cain and Abel. Remember what God did so that Cain would not be killed, even though he had murdered Abel.

**MARY:** We were dancing in the forest while Tituba sang her Barbados songs.

**BETTY: **_Picking up where _**MARY**_ left off,_ And Abby asked her to make a charm, a charm to kill Goody Procter! She drank blood!

**PROCTER:** _In horror, _Drank blood?! To kill Elizabeth?!

**DANSFORTH: **Abigail is to be arrested and -

**RUTH: **That's not all! My – _her voice trembles with grief,_ M-m-my Father forced me to accuse Mister Jacobs of witchcraft, and my Mother, she – **RUTH **_begins to sob._

**HALE: **_Turns to comfort her, wiping the tears from her face, _Be strong, the Lord forgives those who have repentant hearts.

**RUTH: **_Still filled with grief, but not overcome by despair, _My Mother forced me to name Goody Nurse a witch! _As she begins to sob again _**HALE **_pulls her into a comforting embrace._

**DANSFORTH: **And what of Martha Corey and John Procter? You have given no evidence that they are innocent!

**MARY: **_With certainty,_ A witch cannot say the Lord's Prayer. I have heard them say the Lord's Prayer! _The villagers become restless._

**DANSFORTH: **If the accused can say the Lord's Prayer, together without a fault, they shall be released, and Abigail Williams, Thomas Putnam, and Ann Putnam will be arrested and tried! **ANN PUTNAM**_ wails in despair while _**PUTNAM **_looks on in rage._ Now, recite the Lord's Prayer!

**PROCTER**_, _**REBECCA**_, and_** MARTHA: **_In unison,_ Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen.

**DANSFORTH:** _In awe, _Release them! Arrest Abigail Williams, Thomas Putnam, and Ann Putnam!

**PUTNAM:** On what charge?!

**DANSFORTH:** Perjury, coercion, and murder! Take them away! **PUTNAM** _and _**ANN **_are taken away in chains._ Mister Hale, if you would stay with Ruth until the trial is over . . .

**HALE:** Of course, I shall stay with all of the children. **HALE**_,_ **RUTH**_,_ **MARY**_,_ **BETTY**_,_ **REBECCA**_, _**MARTHA**_, and_ **PROCTER **_watch as the court heads to the meeting hall. _**REBECCA **_walks towards a still crying _**RUTH **_and makes her look at her._

**REBECCA:** You were brave, child. The Lord gave you the strength to tell the truth, He bade you to not make Sapphira's1 mistake. _The group heads to the hall for the verdict,_** HALE **_carrying _**RUTH**_, who is still crying. _**DANSFORTH **_and the rest of the court come out; _**PUTNAM** _and _**ANN **_are being lead to the gallows. There is no need to verbalize the verdict._

**HALE:**_ looks around in confusion._ Where isAbigail?

**DANSFORTH: **She has fled. Ruth, come with me.

**HALE:**_ With fear lacing his voice, _What will happen to Ruth?

**DANSFORTH: **She will be taken to an orphanage in Boston –

**REBECCA**_ and _**HALE: **No!

**DANSFORTH:** What, pray tell, am I to do with her then?

**HALE:**_ Desperately,_ I will take her! _He looks at _**RUTH**_ who has quieted in his arms;_ Do you wish to come with me? _As an after thought,_ As my daughter? **RUTH **_looks at him, bewildered._

**DANSFORTH:** _In unadulterated shock,_ You wish to adopt her?

**HALE:**_ Firmly, with conviction, _Yes. I have no intentions to leave Ruth alone in an unfamiliar place. I will even stay in Salem if that is what it takes.

**DANSFORTH: **It is up to the child.

**RUTH:**_ Almost inaudibly,_ Me?

**HALE:**_ With a loving smile, _You.

**RUTH:**_ Deliberates for a moment,_ I want to go with Mister Hale

**DANSFORTH:** Very well. Reverend John Hale, do you swear to care for, raise, protect, and love this child in a good Christian home, so help you God?

**HALE:** I do so swear.** DANSFORTH **_hands _**HALE **_a pen and document._** HALE**_ looks at_** RUTH**_ with concern. _Will you be all right if I put you down?_ She nods and HALE__puts her down. She clings to his coat as he takes the pen and signs the document._

**DANSFORTH: **Will you stay in Salem or return to Beverly?

**HALE:** I will stay here in Salem, but must leave to gather my belongings.** RUTH **looks_ up at him and whimpers, clutching his coat more tightly._ You are coming too, little one. Let us gather your things.

**DANSFORTH:** Do not worry Ruth. The court will handle the arrangements for your parents and find Abigail.

**HALE:** May God have mercy. _He makes the sign of the cross. _

**HALE **_and _**RUTH **_leave hand in hand as all the accused are released._

_The curtain falls._

1 Sapphira lied to God and was given a chance to tell the truth, she lied again and he punished her by killing her. (Acts 5:1-11)


End file.
